


What's Left of Me

by KrazyKeke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Junjou Romantica
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, But also not, Character Growth, Consent is Sexy, Denial of Feelings, Don't Judge Me, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Harry is Nowaki's younger brother, Haruhiko doesn't force Harry ever, Haruhiko gets needed character development, I'm sorry but it's true, Kinda, M/M, No Means No, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Teasing, The Usami family is just weird, The Usami's are really messed up, Tsundere!Harry, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, aGAIN CONSENT IS SO SEXY, its hard to explain, smutty dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: "I have always appeared to be fragile and delicate but the thing is, I am not fragile or delicate. I am very gentle but I can show you that the gentle also possess a poison. I compare myself to silk. People mistake silk to be weak but they are always shocked when I prove to be stronger than they think." Yū won't let the world or anybody step all over him, he wasn't raised that way.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Usami Haruhiko, Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_Well, niichan, I did my best._ Calloused but gentle hands ran along the curve of a jaw...down an elegant, pale throat. _Really, I think I gave I gave this guy the run around. I bet you'd be proud of me, for holding out for so long. Because he..._ Lips replaced those hands and violet eyes became slightly unfocused as butterfly kisses were placed down the length of his body. "...! Unh, uh..." Fingers clenched in the sheets and body pulling taut, hips raising up automatically to get more of that delicious, talented mouth wrapped around his cock so nicely.

The man sitting in between his legs and doing this without any shame whatsoever, was a powerfully built gentleman. He had broad shoulders and a trim waist, normally dressed impeccably in a suit and tie, however, right now, the suit jacket was missing, leaving only a collared shirt that was half opened and revealing a lean, muscled torso and his pants were pushed down, boxer briefs still on thankfully but he was packing a serious bulge. "Yū-kun...Can I be inside you now?" Releasing the cock from his mouth, but still stroking absently, running his thumb over the slit, he rocked his hips forward, his own cock twitching in excitement as he brushed against the clothed bottom.

"L-Lube, first. Nightstand..." Yū was not changing his mind about that. He'd experienced sex with men twice in his life, once without lube and once with saliva as a poor substitute, neither time had been pleasant; he didn't even cum. Luckily, the other man did not argue, and Yū bit his bottom lip to silence a whine that threatened to exit his mouth when his comforting weight was temporarily gone. To keep his body in the 'mood', so to speak, he touched himself; his genitals, his nipples. Licking the pads of his fingers lightly, he brushed them across his nipples again, moaning quietly.

"Don't stop." It was a command, the voice of the person over him... When did he close his eyes? "Look at me when you do it. I want to see." There was an undeniable heat in the normally monotone voice, a husky quality.

"Oh Kami, how you say such embarrassing things aloud..." Yū muttered, somehow managing to peel his eyes open, resuming his previous activities. "H-Haru –––– Nn, mmm..." His toes were curling as a finger, wet with lube, was gently inserted into his hole, wiggling around and loosening him up. 'Of course he'd be fast with this.' he thought to himself, inwardly exasperated, as the older man added another.

"Yū-kun..." He was watching the youth's expression intently, looking for signs of discomfort or to stop, slow down. "Remember, you said not in a million years would you do this with someone you didn't like ?" He had three fingers working his lover open. "Does that mean...?" Just as he asked this, his middle finger brushed against something soft and spongy.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he let out a loud moan, pressing back against those fingers."D-Do that again." Yū requested, raising up and wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders, nails digging into the fabric... "Haruhiko...s-s..." Whatever he was trying to say was lost as the blunt head of Haruhiko's cock, lathered generously with lube as well, entered him. "Yū...deep breaths." Haruhiko cautioned moments before thrusting the rest of the way in. It was probably a good thing he was still wearing his shirt, if he hadn't, he'd probably have scratch marks. The rational and composed portion of his brain was missing, it felt so good to finally be joined. He wanted to move so badly... "Yū, I –"

"S-Shut up, you big bastard. J-Just let me..." Tentatively, he moved, adjusting as best he could. "HARUHIKO!" Yū cried out as his legs were lifted onto the bigger man's shoulder, nearly folding him in half, the new angle allowed for the prostate to be hit dead on pretty much every time. The elder Usami felt relief sweep through him, Yū's body wasn't fighting or rejecting his anymore and he was able to get deeper, falling into a steady rhythm that brought them both enjoyment.

"There was something you were asking me before." Yū commented as Haruhiko tenderly, dutifully, cleaned every inch of his skin with a warm washcloth. "I kind of got distracted but I think it was important." The ministrations stopped. "Haruhiko?"

"Someone brought it to my attention that I may have unintentionally caused you stress. Selfishly, I pursued you for three months. Did you give in because..." _Because you wanted to spare my feelings and let me down easy?_ **Flick**. His forehead was harshly flicked. "Ow."

"OI! Stop listening to other people." Yū chastised. "In the first week, I thought you were either a deranged stalker or a middle aged rich guy with entirely too much free time on your hands. I even thought that it was a new form of harassment created by snobs..." Haruhiko's expression became closed off and he made to get out of bed, but Yū held on to his hand. "But then I realized you had no way of expressing your interest in a normal fashion, you're definitely socially awkward and used to extravagance. So you assumed that was the way to 'get' me, by proving in some backwater, cavemanesque manner that you could provide anything I wanted."

"I was wrong. I failed. You don't have to force – !" Haruhiko started to speak, only to be cut off by Yū's lips on his, holding his face in place and kissing him tenderly.

"The only thing I need from you is your presence. Hold me, kiss me. Talk to me. Tell me how your day was. I'm aware of my position as a college student and you're a successful adult with high standing in society, but I value my independence and our positions won't always be that way. I don't want you to think that I'm only with you because you can provide me with luxury items and expensive cuisine." Being direct, Yū realized, was the only way to get Haruhiko to listen to what he was saying, so he employed that method as often as possible.

No matter how embarrassed he felt or awkward it was.

"...I see." Haruhiko replied and Yū nearly face faulted. Here he was baring his soul and he got two words. Two! "Yū-kun... Aishiteru."

Two words again. Oh, God, he was being profound. Direct and profound.

Eee! Someone save him! "W-Watashi mo aishiteru." Yū's entire face was flushed but he managed to say it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Junjō Romantica x Harry Potter series]
> 
> Junjō Sensibility
> 
> "A love that both teaches and guides."
> 
> Kusama Yū, Nowaki's younger brother, decides to help his sibling out by making some deliveries. Ironically, the day that he delivers a bouquet to the elder Usami sibling from an admirer is also the day that Haruhiko decides to court him...

Misaki is lamenting over the fact that he'd like been duped by Isaka when something catches his attention at the corner of his eye. "Oh."

It's a flower shop, he realized.

'Come to think of it, I haven't gotten Usagi-san any kind of present yet. A bouquet is a little trite but you can't go wrong with flowers.' Glancing at his wallet, he nodded. 'If it's about 3000 yen, I can afford it.'

Mind made up, he crossed the street.

Pushing open the door, he heard the wind chime make a tinkling sound, signifying a customer. "Um, excuse me?"

Currently in the process of wrapping a bouquet, the florist glanced up, revealing dark blue eyes. "Yes, how may I help you?"

Glancing around the shop in fascination, Misaki said in a slightly distracted tone, "Can I get a bouquet for around 3000 yen?"

"Of course! A present for somebody?"

"Yes." Glancing at the owner of the voice, he started a little as he had to look _up_. 'He's huge!'

The florist ignored his gawking. "What kind would you like?"

"Uh…" For a second, he scrambled, flailing mentally. "Roses! I'd like some roses!" Misaki is confident in his choice since Usagi is so over the top, he'd appreciate something this extravagant (kind of).

"Okay, roses it is! In that case…" Reaching out for a peach colored rose, he plucked one free. "How about this? It's called a Baby Romantica."

Glancing at the flower in the tall man's hand, he smiled. "Yes, please!"

"Big brother, where did you say these flowers were being sent to again?" A rather tall youth emerged from the back area of the flower shop, carrying a box with several potted plants and a bouquet, the shoulder strap of a book bag almost hidden by his shoulder length spiky dark blue-black hair. "Oh, you have a customer. Gomenasai." He dipped his head in an apologetic half bow as his hands are full.

"E-Eh?" Misaki smiled, laughing awkwardly. 'They're both huge!' "No, no. It's fine. It's fine!"

"Apologies, this will only take a moment…" The elder seemed mildly embarrassed. Dipping his hand into the front of his work apron, he came up with a card and gently placed it amongst the bouquet so neatly that the floral display wasn't disrupted. "There you go, Yū-kun. Be safe on the train."

Much to Misaki's surprise, the younger boy didn't seem to mind the doting behavior and gave a two finger salute. "Will do. Ja ne, nii-san!"

The tinkling sound of the bell echoed through the store as he left.

For some reason, Misaki got the distinct feeling that he'd met the boy, Yū, some other time or place as he paid for the Baby Romantica roses. Shrugging, he put the thought out of mind as he picked up the pace a little, jogging to get to the train station. 'I wonder if he'll like this? Especially since others have already given him such extravagant gifts.' He unconsciously clutched the bouquet closer thinking of Usagi.

On the last step, the green eyed university student saw several people milling about, all getting their tickets and boarding the trains. Then he saw a tall, suit wearing individual staring at the arrival and docking times with a blank expression.

Yū stood behind him, shifting from foot to foot.

'What's this guy doing? He's just standing there. Hurry up and buy your ticket! There are other people waiting.' Just as Misaki was about to say something, the other boy spoke first, "If you need help, I can figure out how much it will cost you."

"Eh?" The man glanced at Yū.

"I was just thinking that you might not be able to read the route map." Yū remarked, trying to be helpful.

The suit wearing male adjusted his glasses. "No, that I can see. I want to go to Teito Hotel, but..."

'That's where I'm going.' Misaki thought to himself.

"Then that's going to Hibiya Station. It will be 160 yen." Yū and Misaki spoke at the same time. The taller boy looked around, confused before glancing down at the shorter boy (and wasn't that embarrassing as Misaki was probably older) with a bemused smile. "Jinx!"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Misaki glanced at the oldest of the three of them, he was clearly lost. "Um, if we're all going to the same place, maybe we can ride the rest of the way together?"

Yū happened to be carrying the most so he balanced the box of flowers and plants on top of his knees and his bookbag situated in between his legs, seated across from Misaki and the other tag along on the train.

The trio traded conversation back and forth, just idle chit chat, really.

Sometimes it's like pulling teeth to get the bespectacled male to answer anything.

Then came the perhaps inevitable break in conversation, with the difference of opinion about the novelist, Usami Akihiko, who won the Kikukawa award, is any good.

"He's an insipid writer."

'Come again?' For a second, Misaki wonders if his hearing has gone wonky. "Oh. You've read his books then?"

"They're not even worth reading."

"I might not like Bad Luck, of NG Studio's, music and prefer Nittle Grasper to them but at least I listened to some of their songs. You shouldn't speak so poorly of the guy's writing if you haven't read any of his works." Yū commented.

"..." Adjusting his spectacles, the eldest male glanced at the tall boy.

Yū smiled in an innocuous manner. "Just a suggestion."

/Hibiya. Hibiya! The next stop is Hibiya station./

When they arrive at the hotel, there's staff on hand that relieve Yū of most of his workload but he still has a bouquet to deliver. The building has undergone an expansion and although he wants to go his own way, talking to the front desk and finding out exactly where the room of the recipient's staying in is the next logical step.

Things unfortunately turned pear shaped quite rapidly though.

"Yeah, Usagi-san, I just got here." Misaki spoke on the phone with his lover. There was a ding from the elevators as he, Yū, and the oldest of the two of them walked by. The doors opened, revealing his lover and Isaka-san. "Wait, hey. Oi, Usagi! It's you. Awesome!"

"Chibi-tan, what a coincidence!" Isaka beamed, pleased to see the boy, but also glad that his scheming had born fruit, mostly.

Akihiko's eyes widened marginally as he caught sight of his brother.

"Hey, it's Haruhiko." Isaka commented, admittedly surprised by the sight of his childhood friend.

"Ryuuichiro? What are you doing here?" Haruhiko raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Work. I've got an esteemed author here and…"

"Why are you together?" Akihiko interrupted.

Panic is beginning to claw at his chest and throat. He trusted Misaki but, but-

"What? Eh, well, we all sort of met while boarding the train. We were going the same way, so…" Misaki had a sudden epiphany. "Wait, do you _know_ him?"

"'Do you know him?'" Isaka is in a state of genuine disbelief as he strode forward. "This guy is Usami Haruhiko, Akihiko's big brother." Thumbing in the other's direction a bit rudely.

Yū face palmed and Misaki became slack jawed in disbelief.

"Did you by chance get the date wrong? The party is tomorrow." Ryuuichiro inquired, tilting his head to the side just a little.

"Party? For what?" Haruhiko was clueless about what the other was talking about.

"Huh? I sent you an invitation. Did you not even look at it? To commemorate Akihiko winning the award." The more he spoke, the more he regretted even bringing it up but he was hoping that Haruhiko could set aside his anger for once and just genuinely try to be there for his brother.

Haruhiko turned to look right at the ash blond haired author. "First I've heard of it."

"Oi, oi…" Isaka could sense the growing tension.

"I'm only here because I had a meeting today. I had no idea I'd be running into you in a place like this." Haruhiko spoke in a quiet voice that only became lower, colder.

"Thank you very much for going to the trouble of sending me flowers the other day." Hair shading his eyes, Akihiko uttered those words, knowing the reality, that his brother hadn't sent him anything, but the masochistic side of his personality still hoped, still yearned for understanding, compassion, from his half sibling.

'Somehow…' Yū wanted to walk away but like a train wreck, he couldn't stop watching the revealed brothers as they used their words to convey their displeasure with each other.

"Flowers?" Haruhiko raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "My secretary probably sent them without telling me. I had no knowledge of it."

'Thank goodness, an opening to quietly exit this situation!' "Speaking of flowers..." Yū piped up, finger raised.

"Misaki, let's go." Akihiko is already weary of his estranged sibling. "Isaka-san, I'll be going on ahead to my room."

Haruhiko is far from done, however. "Akihiko." At the sound of his voice, the younger stopped. "When do you intend to return home?"

The novelist glanced over his shoulder. "I'm not going back. I told you that several times already. Since I left, I have no further expectations and you can do as you please with the rest of it."

" _Get real_!" The outburst from the soft spoken man admittedly shocked Yū and caused him to flinch. There is real anger in his voice instead of the usual monotone as he continued on to say, "So you have no regard for me who has to clean up your mess and fill in for you?"

"If you don't like it, then you could just quit. I don't recall forcing you to do anything."

'No, that's not right.' Yū didn't understand what was going on exactly but he could make intuitive guesses.

Just quitting wouldn't cut it for someone like Haruhiko.

"So the one who ran away can say what he pleases after all." The sneer is audible in Haruhiko's voice if not shown on his face.

"I suppose so." Akihiko retorted flippantly.

"And as a result of running away, you become a **writer**. I suppose it's _fitting_ , what with you flitting around in imaginary worlds, turning away from reality. How **easy** that must be. Weaving _useless sentences_ together, getting your insipid books published, and on top of that, wallowing in your own self satisfaction. _**You must be on top of the world**_." Haruhiko's face is now twisted with barely contained fury and loathing.

He really hated his brother.

Yū couldn't stand to watch anymore of these soap opera antics and is about to attempt to speak up (again) but, "Get real!" Misaki shouted.

'Oh, he's upset?' Yū blinked, attention focused on the brunette now.

"What's with you? On the train earlier, you said that you hadn't read any of Usagi-san's books. If you haven't read any of them, quit talking crap about them. You've already been chewed out once." He jerked his chin in Yū's direction. Grabbing Akihiko's sleeve, walking backwards into the elevator, repeatedly tapping the button for their floor.

" **BAKA**!"

Then the elevator doors closed, he and the famous novelist gone.

'Don't involve me in this!' Rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, giving off the aura of being clueless, "I really don't know that guy. I'm just a delivery boy." Waving his free hand in a helplessly flustered manner, he cleared his throat and then with a flourish, presented the bouquet. "Flowers from an admirer, Usami-san."

"Eh? What's this? Haruhiko has an admirer?" Isaka is insanely curious. "Did they leave a c-Ow!" His hand is swatted as he reached to take the bouquet.

"It's for Usami-san's eyes **only**." Yū wore a serene smile but his eyes promised pain if Isaka tried his luck again. "Well, sir…?" He glanced at the bespectacled individual in askance.

"I don't want them." Haruhiko stated. "Throw them away."

'...What?' "The person who ordered this particular bouquet cares about you a lot, you know? The least that you could do is let it sit on your office desk at work." Yū tried to compromise.

"I have no need for something so frivolous." Haruhiko replied, expressionless.

"Then you really are a **moron**." Yū said simply, calmly. "Flowers have a variety of meanings, the sender really put their all into conveying that to you but I see that you're not worth the effort."

A large, calloused hand snagged his wrist, stopping him from walking away.

"Let go." Yū ordered.

"You didn't let me finish. I have no need for something so frivolous unless it comes _from you_." Haruhiko's face remained neutral, changing the heated sentiment (from anyone else) into something dry, factual.

Yū jerked his wrist free, "Don't say such weird things! Stupid! Idiot! Moron!" Then he sprinted down the hall that they came, but there was no denying that his face felt hot.

'I'm blushing?! What the heck is up with that? We're both guys!'

In his mind's eye, the faces of his brother and Hiroki popped up.

'Okay, okay, so it doesn't matter about his gender. The guy is still a total jerk.'

" _Crap_ , I dropped the bouquet." Groaning into his hands, Yū went through the pros and cons of going back to get it before eventually dropping that line of thought entirely.

Technically, the bouquet belonged to that jerk and he said to throw it away.

'Might as well just forget it. There's no way we'll meet again.'

Back at Teito Hotel

"Whoa, that's crazy. Two people to call Usami Haruhiko a baka since me!" Isaka is amused by the circumstances that had happened this afternoon.

Unfortunately, Haruhiko didn't see the humor. "Who was that?"

"Akihiko's special someone, currently living with him."

That garnered a reaction. Haruhiko blinked, shock visible in his eyes momentarily. "Akihiko? Impossible…"

"Sounds crazy doesn't it? I got a shock when I heard it too, seriously." Nodding with faux pity, he crossed his arms over his chest. "He's just a normal kid, nothing particularly striking about him. Well, no, no, I suppose being able to live with Akihiko is a feat in itself."

Saying nothing else, Haruhiko leaned down and picked up the bouquet, removing the card. He had very little interest in what was written on it, but perhaps it could be used to find the shop who sold the bouquets?

It was a long shot in the dark but not a possibility he could ignore.


End file.
